


Stolen Cloak

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captured, Cold, Dungeon, Escape, Goodbyes, M/M, Surprise Kiss, cloak, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Prompt this was inspired by:““Your city is in ruins. You are-” The villain stopped, gloves half off, and raised an eyebrow. “You’re wrapped in my cape.”Swaddled in the thick fabric, only the hero’s face was still visible, their expression trapped between a scowl and a pout. “It’s cold down here, and you left it in reach. If you weren’t too tight to hear your lair while keeping me prisoner down here, I wouldn’t have had to resort to thievery.”“You look adorable,” the villain said, forcing a sneer into their voice. Because they did. They looked adorable and warm and perfect.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fandom One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 26





	Stolen Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> I don't honestly see him as a villain I just thought this was really cute and could work.

Harry shivered as he sits on the cold concrete ground in a room that looks much like a dungeon. The walls are crumpling still holding themselves together but so close to collapsing. Someone really needs to take a look at that. The ground is another story, it's dirty and cold and terribly uncomfortable.

Harry doesn't quite understand how it happened, one moment he was at the park near his aunt and uncle's house when suddenly everything went dark. He woke up in this cold, damp room about an hour ago and he's been freezing his butt off since.

Harry is wondering if anyone is actually here when the door to this, so called, dungeon creaks open and in walks Lucius followed closely by Draco as he doesn't dare look at Harry.

"You have to have known we would catch you sooner or later," Lucius sneers slapping Harry, leaving what will most likely be a large welt on his face. "Look how pathetic, can't even protect himself."

"I would if you weren't such a coward and released me from the chains," Harry spits at him only receiving a sneer and kick to the rib.

"Draco, grab his arm and help me lift him into a better position," Lucius demands and Draco only nods but trips over his large cloak making Lucius growl in anger. "Take that bloody thing off, I told you not to wear it!"

"But father, it's cold do-" Draco is trying to protest but receives a slap to the face and the cloak is thrown off to one side of Harry, out of Draco's reach.

"Now grab his other arm," Lucious barks angrily as he grabs the arm that Draco isn't holding and they adjust Harry so that his arms are being held above his head with his feet just barely touching the ground.

"Should we contact the Dark Lord so that he knows we have captured him," Draco asks in a quiet voice as he glances at Harry but looks away when their eyes meet.

"Let's wait and have some fun of our own," Lucius smirks looking at Harry with an evil glint in his eyes. "Crucio!"

Harry spasms crying out in immense pain but not enough for him to pass out. This continued for almost an hour when his hands are finally removed from their hanging position and he is dropped on the floor.

Draco and Lucius leave right after with a regretful glance back from Draco, but he doesn't say anything.

When Draco once again returns he is alone and looking for the cloak he had left behind after his father had ripped it off of him. But what he sees when he enters the dungeon makes his heart skip a beat. There Harry Potter is, laying on the ground wrapped up in his large cape with only his face peeking out.

Draco raises his eyebrows before stating, "You're wrapped in my cloak." It seems as if Draco is unable to comprehend what he is seeing.

Harry's face can't quite decide if it would rather be a sneer or pout as he looks up at Draco. "Well yeah, it's freezing down here and you left it in reach. If you guys would actually try to keep this place warm while I'm held prisoner here maybe I wouldn't have stolen your cloak."

Draco just stares at him and the adorable pout that has finally settled on his lips. "You're adorable," Draco whispers so quietly Harry can't hear but it's still true. To see Harry look this adorable and warm and cute is both a blessing and a curse. For all Draco now wishes to do is join him in his burrito but he knows he can't, both Harry and his father might kill him.

Draco sighs walking forward and crouching in front of him. "What are you-?" Harry is saying as Draco places his hand in Harry's cheek but is quickly cut off.

"Harry, you're bloody freezing!" Draco gasps staring at him in utter shock.

"Well duh, why do you think I stole your cloak. I'm so bloody cold I can't feel the lower half of my body anymore," Harry sighs staring up at Draco with slow blinking eyes as if he's about to fall asleep.

"Well, we can't have that," Draco says casting multiple warming spells to help him get his feeling back. "I quite like your bottom half, it would be a shame to lose it."

"What?" Harry asks looking at him confused as he had spoken so quietly but Draco only shook his head and continued to cast warming charms. "What are you guys going to do to me?"

Draco only hums as he starts thinking about all the things the Harry could instead do to him. He definitely can't let him get into Voldemort's hands, so he must risk his own head. 

Draco just reaches down and surprises Harry with a kiss on the lips and though it doesn't last long and Harry doesn't kiss back, it's perfect to Draco. He reaches his hand down into the blanket feeling the toned muscles of Harry's back before placing a key in his hands. "You need to use this and get out of here as fast as possible," Draco says pecking Harry's lips, maybe, for the last time.

He stands up, leaving his cloak with Harry, and walks towards the door. "Why don't you come with me?" Harry asks as he starts to unlock his cuffs behind his back.

Draco looks at him with a sad smile before responding, "You know I can't do that, father would kill me."

"But what if your father finds out you helped me escape?" Harry asks worriedly as he tries to quickly undo his other cuff to grab Draco and get out of there. But as he rushes forward Draco has already closed the gate smiling sadly.

"Then I hope to live to see the day you win," Draco says before running back up stairs as Harry fumbles with the key as his hands shake trying to open the gate door and get out of the dungeon.

When Harry gets up the stairs he looks around but Draco is already gone and he doesn't have enough time to look for him so he runs. It will be many years before these two see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when the timeline of this story would take place in but I actually quite liked this idea and just went with it. Like maybe his dad had taken him out of Hogwarts after Voldemort returned so now he's being home schooled or something.


End file.
